Pegasus Tenma
Summary *Warning, the following contains spoilers for Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas* Pegasus Tenma is the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya Spin Off / Alternate Universe story The Lost Canvas, written and drawn by Shiori Teshirogi. He is the Pegasus Saint of the 18th Century, and the reincarnation of the Mythological Pegasus Saint who's destined to battle against Hades. An orphan born from the Japanese lord Yohma and the German maid Partita, he grew up in the outskirts of a small town in Italy alongside Sasha and Alone, who were respectively the Incarnation of Athena and the Receptacle of Hades. Tenma had always been a prodigy in the control of Cosmos, even when he was completely unaware of it's existence, claiming to have felt the "Universe within his body" since he was born. At age 12, he was discovered by the young Gold Saint Dohko, who was astounded with his talent and took him to the Sanctuary. There, he once again proved a prodigy, being trained by both Libra Dohko and Gemini Defteros, and finishing his training in only 3 years. In reality, Tenma's power has divine original. His father Yohma is actually the Greek Primordial God Kairos, God of Momentary Time and Younger Brother of Chronos, who had impregnated a woman destined to become a Celestial Spectre of Hades, in an attempt to create a biological weapon he could use against Olympus. During his final battle with Hades, Tenma's cosmos briefly reached that of the 9th Sense, being capable of wounding the Divine Emperor. In the end, he and Sasha sacrificed their lives and souls, creating a wave of Heavenly Cosmos that decimated Hades's soul, leaving him incapable of acting for 200 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B (A prodigy who could feel Cosmos since he was a child) |''' At least '''6-C, likely higher (Stronger than other Bronze Saints, trained by two Gold Saints) | High 4-C '''(On the same level of, if not higher than, Gold Saints) | '''3-A or Low 2-C (Left Hades incapacitated for 200 years alongside Athena) Name: Pegasus Tenma Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Demigod (Demi-Protogenos), Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 15-16 years old Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of theattack), 7th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight/levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, forcefields, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, possibly through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical ones, extreme heat resistance (survived having his entire body covered in lava), can absorb attacks from his enemies, nature manipulation. Weaknesses: '''Can't survive in space for much time. Not as durable without his cloth. Very short-tempered and reckless. '''Destructive Capacity: Wall Level (Vastly above normal humans, had some control of Cosmos) | At least Island Level+ ( 7 Year Old Seiya has this level of power. ), likely higher | Large Star Level (Slightly above Average Gold Saints) | Universe Level or Universe Level+ via powerscaling, fought on par with Alone (Hades) and was able to damage him, destroyed his soul temporarily alongside Athena. Range: Normal Human '''| Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts''' | Planetary | Galactic | Universal Speed: Superhuman | Mach 1 to Hypersonic+ '''| FTL to FTL+''' | Massively FTL+ via powerscaling '''| '''MFTL+ Durability: Superhuman+ without cloth, at least Island Level+ '''with Pegasus Bronze Cloth | '''Large Star+ with his Cosmos | Universe Level+ '''with Pegasus God Cloth '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+ ' '''Striking Strength: Class KJ '| '''Class EJ | Low Class XTJ | Universe Class ''' '''Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth that regenerates minor damage on it's own. Intelligence: 'Prodigy in the control of Cosmos, extremely skilled warrior (Trained by two Gold Saints), Above Average otherwise '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Pegasus Meteor Fist (''Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Tenma strikes the enemy hundreds to millions of times with meteor-like blasts traveling at FTL speeds. Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Tenma combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. Divine Cloth: '''Tenma received this cloth during his fight with his mother Partita (who became a powerful Spectre), he is probably stronger than a Gold Saint, this cloth is rumored to be the true form of the slayer of the Gods. ''Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang): ''Tenma's strongest attack. Aura-like energy surrounds Tenma's fists and he executes this attack in similar style to his Suisei Ken but it is many times stronger, especially at full power. '''Key: 12 Years Old | Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense Pegasus God Cloth | Divine Cosmos Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demigods Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3